


某一天的我

by antaresinmay



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Other, 也许是发生在脑海里的事情, 未成年性行为提及, 身份强加
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antaresinmay/pseuds/antaresinmay
Summary: 这篇形式和内容上都深深地受到了某篇mob的影响....。从精神屈服到自我崩溃。但是随便吧。写完可以扔了！而且，谢谢，想那些角色很快乐（“最坚定的人最为迷茫。”Ashe/Noel真的很像。他们从不退让，是因为一旦退让自我就会失去意义吧+最初只是想爽一下r向，重看bs真的被这对父子的糜烂惊到了。Nicholas认出Noel的眼睛那里太没救了。是Nicholas几乎把Noel逼到精神上人间失格。可是当Noel真的丧失人的身份时，又是Nicholas最快领悟和接受了他的存在，无论那是多么丑陋的姿态。这是对Patricia最疯狂的执念，也是对Noel最彻底的否定。真不知当事人的Noel酱是什么心情。偏偏被那个人那样认出。失去一切已经够绝望还要被孽缘插一刀。
Kudos: 1





	某一天的我

题目乱起的。Noel在幻想里见到了那个人  
*r向妄想。乱伦捏造。但描写十分幼稚注意。ooc、忘记设定胡编乱造有。逻辑不通顺有。感到不适请保护眼睛尽快退出

划——拉、划拉。黏糊糊的摩擦声包围了他。偶尔有什么东西啪嗒地滴落。他从意识模糊中醒来，努力抬起沉重的眼皮。一片污浊的红色漫延进黑暗里。然后是较亮的灰白色，灰白色的巩膜。  
那些浊化的眼珠一齐转向他，似乎在本能表达让部分回归整体的意愿。他就是它的一部分。他已经没有维持人形的力量了，这次甚至连欠身的力气都没有，呼吸滞涩，也许这动作只是无效的惯性空转。他感到非常、非常累，那是一种不管怎么睡都没办法缓解的脱力感。  
他连眼睛都没有挪一下，只是像死尸一样静待自己的变化。小腿没入肉中已经没有知觉。还没有变化的地方能感觉到横生的肉丛，堆上来、压坠着。脸上的裂口在撑开，从缝隙中汩汩流出血，里面不是肉而是白瓷一样的眼睛。他仍然没有动，好像这样可以落后于那些不快的感觉似的。  
他就那样不知和肉壁上的眼球对视了多久。那些到底是谁的眼睛呢。它们没法眨动，僵硬地抽搐和干瞪着。是侵食他的怪物本身的，可是，并非完全陌生。比如那只异常明亮的绿眼珠——嘎叽、呲溜。人形融化的过程不断发出猎奇的声音。——他顿住了，不愿想下去，费力别开了头。真慢啊，请让我昏过去或是请快点吞没完吧。虽然并没有生不如死的痛楚，但清醒着慢慢失去身体是更加难熬的折磨。  
他开始想起早些时候的断片。地狱的沙漏发出钝钝的光；虎牙活泼调皮地冲他露出，却蛰伏着可怕的恶意...他看到更亮的人间，头发上跳动着的太阳光泽；温暖明媚的笑、那声音仿佛流淌着鼓舞人心的魔法。晚饭后他看见她和青色头发的男人说笑，没有加入。他想要仔细打算接下来的行动，为了不让那光焰再这样简单地...、单是提起那些骇人噩梦他就感觉浑身的血液都凝固了。  
对，他回到晦暗的现实中，这次他不想再看她那样绝望地死  
...哈哈。  
他一瞬间怀疑是自己疯得失笑了。  
真的吗？你根本不舍得离开她吧就算还要看她惨死一万次。接受自己的欲望吧。需要她需要她、  
那声音不是自己的，它滑腻低沉。他想起身边的恶魔忠告过类似的东西，但这不是——黏湿的肉裹挟着一只尖利的绿眼睛，不知何时沿他的大腿攀到了胸腹上，正紧紧吸附着他白色的衬衣。那种显形的熟悉感让他狠狠打了个冷战，胃里立刻窜上一股腥臭的烂泥气息。  
“你...尼古拉斯！”  
物体应声显出完整的轮廓，头部然后肩部，慢慢升起来。它的嘴唇紧紧抿成一线，向上挑成一个轻蔑的笑，胡须和刀刻一般的纹路围住它。鹰钩鼻子冷冷地睥睨着他。那双眼睛里并没有笑意，只有明确的厌恶和否定。他的胸口本能地绷紧了，好像自己逃不开那双像黑洞般空而深的眼睛。那东西开始具有手，它恶狠狠卡住身下人的胸骨。指头毫不留情地碾入脖子，力道似乎能碾碎骨头。嘴里都是铁的味道。  
“...滚开！你这、个怪物！！”他奋力吐出沸腾的憎恶，双手不顾一切地去掰那只硬爪。但他又抠又挠的动作只徒劳地把自己的领口扯开了。  
那个异形的笑更冷了，眼里是绝对的掌握和占据欲，看他就像是在看出逃的宠物猫。“肮脏的、孱弱的小猫...到底是谁毫无招架之力就沦为丑陋的怪物？然后你的‘爱’，就是一次次重复同样的愚蠢吗？...真让人好笑。”那番话轻轻的，混着刺刺的呼吸声落下来。那声音、那声音是他更深的梦魇。  
他的感官在抗拒，但是大脑仍然愚蠢地用感觉联动记忆，忠实地给他回放跟这家伙的一幕幕。阴影仿佛变大了三倍。...那是小时看到的他。光鲜到令人发腻的头发、丝滑得体的西服。宽阔的肩膀投下暗影把幼小的他牢牢困住。  
“啧，没法到手的东西干脆就别去救了吧？”讽刺像毒蛇般缠绕勒紧了。住口。一种陌生的嗜血欲在体内翻腾。想要杀了这个人——  
“啊...”那家伙的声音里带着热切，“你长大了呢。这是你想象出的成人姿态吗？”那双眼恣意在他眯缝起来的蓝眼睛上流连；空出的手故意把他脸上的血抹开。这人可以利用一切语言、感情和动作玩弄他。  
“闭...嘴、还有不、许你说她！！”他快要窒息了，从喉管中尽量挤出声音。好难受、不想跟他说任何不想被他看听他说。但时间像是静止了，这一刻永远持续下去。眼里开始泛起生理性的泪、他不承认这家伙是他的家人。缺氧的大脑在搜寻着克莱尔浅蓝色的身影，在花盛开的地方，那明亮似乎把他的腐烂气息都驱逐掉。不，不，我要去救她。  
“还是...你成了怪物还能这么不伦不类地成长呢？这真是努力...被丢到怪物堆里还要固执维持没有意义的人类特征。”那人的嗤笑里带着狎昵，似乎还有滔滔不绝的重逢话题要跟他聊。“不过那是当然的！...帕特里夏，你怎么能忘记我。”

他的心像是被贯穿了，就像在这个宅子里失去身体的那时。辐射的剧痛把其他一切伤、裂口的疼和窒息感都湮没了。

“不...、我...不是、她。是你...杀了”他的声音破碎而沙哑。“那你是谁呢？让大家都不幸的小猫吗？”那耳语淬了毒，钉进他的意识。母亲，面目全非的尸骸、挚友的父母，还有融化在他体内的老女巫。它们交替闪现又暗下去。  
“帕特霞...，你是我的。”对，他和妈妈都只是他的所有物。父亲轻巧划拉开他的上衣，露出整片胸腹。那双手的虐待忽然换成了温柔的动作，在他还没有伤的前胸摩挲，手指蹭擦过他的乳尖。那是疯狂而危险的温柔。  
但他没有反应，仿佛没有感觉到似的，只顾注视着眼前浮出的无数噪点。那些肉丛和他父亲的怪异身形融成色块，金色好像变成了另一个熟悉轮廓，低着头看不见眼睛。  
妈妈，他嘴巴无声张合。对不起、对不起，我没有救您。他知道母亲没有听到，但他还是想无数遍地道歉。  
母亲缄默不语，听说云雀被关起来就失去了歌声。那个心之牢笼是怎样的绝望啊，他那时一点也没有察觉到。在知道父亲的真相以前，他只隐隐害怕着母亲抛弃了自己。他忍不住喉咙中的呜咽，真正的泪水自由地涌出来了。  
异形骚动起来，父亲混合着兴奋和珍惜的喘息把母亲烛火一样的残像打灭了。他还想追随着视网膜上那个影子，母亲是不是最后抬起眼睛看了他一下，深蓝色的温暖倏忽闪逝。  
“帕特霞，别哭，我爱你，我爱你...”那个人的语气完全没有了恶意，他的手轻轻擦去那盈满眼眶的泪，免得它们蒙住了爱妻清澈的蓝眼睛。父亲一直不厌其烦地唤那个名字，一边把头垂落到暴露的胸膛上，对她落下亲吻。  
啊...。他为什么要存在、为什么还能意识到自己？他的生命到底对谁有什么补益吗。对母亲没有。对她也没有。他的愿望很高尚？任她死一万次都下不了杀意，是因为善良吗？不对，不对！他只是在拼命证明自己和那个人不同。  
——但他一直和那个人牵连着。无论是退无可退的反抗还是决裂和憎恨，都只是牵连。那憎恨构成了他的存在，他不害怕死、却害怕着和那人的瓜葛。这才是他不能做出任何加害的原因。...那么这样的他也根本杀不了父亲，如果承认杀人的逻辑他真的能维持脆弱的自我吗。啊，越是想要撇清关系，就越证明可笑的自己和那人无法分割。  
父亲继续对着谁说话，不在意扼杀一个没有价值的人格。强酸溶解了他的心。既挣脱不开、又不被需要。他渐渐感觉不到自己。就像那不是强加的扮演，而是真的成为了别的什么人一样。如果只是一具空壳就好了。  
父亲在那躯体的手臂和肋骨间、颈窝上仔仔细细留下痕迹。蜜语灌进他空荡荡的耳朵。被掐弄的皮肤有点发烫，但他好像渐渐不难受了。或说感觉不到难受的必要。  
腥臭的肉把凌乱解开的衬衣卷入、融解掉了。到处都在渗出黏液，它们连同所有的异形都只是他。他裸露的上身开始像脆弱的纸一样崩裂出密密麻麻的裂口，被那只看似温存的手拂过就会剥落出血。  
但这些都无法引发特别的感想，它们只是类似于记忆深处那种被侵犯的感觉。没穿惯的华丽裙子，和它沙沙地擦着皮肤时枯燥的触感。那时身体也是这样被钳制着，这样混成一片分不清的钝疼，很快也会变得一样黏腻。他像浮在虚空一样看见一个瞪大眼睛的孩子，已经不记得“她”在想什么。也许是和现在差不多的事，或是竭力想要忘记、想要攥住母亲的歌声。  
可是歌声如游丝般断绝了。就像现在轻易被父亲掐灭的反抗欲望。裤子不知什么时候被褪下了，那只手沿着单薄的腰线、勾出骨盆的弓形，再爬过小腹没入胯部。手指带着黏滑插入后穴。属于自己的液体冷冷地侵入再带出温度，延展、拓开。几下之后内外都变得一样温潮让人再分不清身体的边界。那孩子身体过于稚嫩，远比现在要干涩收窄，“她”不明白那种强硬的撕裂是什么，但是希望扑空时“她”那种惊恐远胜于对剧痛的恐惧。他看见那双蓝眼睛混乱而绝望地望过来。但奇怪的是他没法涌起想救“她”的心情。可怜的、无力的——  
那孩子消失了，通道深处是顺畅无阻被捅穿并逐渐被硬物填充的感觉。仿佛不是自己的大腿张开着，接纳着形状怪异的东西。他的下身沾满恶臭的黏液，不能没入的肉块包裹着腿根和尾骨。他知道是在说着爱语的父亲，或说只是他令人作呕的自我侵犯，但已经无所谓了。  
他的父亲笼罩着他，围出一个狭窄的世界。他只在这里存在着，只被那样需要着。周围瞪着无数怪诞的眼珠，但它们什么都不会说也看不到，即使他们交融处附近一抹让人忍不住看错的深蓝。  
如果作为其他什么人就可以存在，那该有多轻松。去配合、去交合。他听到自己断断续续的低喘，还有父亲的心跳（心跳？）和紊乱呼吸，抽插、异形蠕动的黏腻水声，一切如此虚假又踏实。钝痛慢慢变成了温吞的漂浮感，让人沉迷。他不知道父亲在叫谁、又变成了谁。他们好像都把某种不想要的过往扔到了一边，只是忘情地演着别人。似乎哪里有同情而寡默的目光投过来。是的，多么可怜。  
如果忘掉自己的拙劣真实、照直听从，他的空洞和恐惧就能被填满吗，他就能得到安宁。就会感到被爱吗。他再也不想区分真实或谎言、加害或受害。他没有资格——或许根本也没有力量。抱着那样执拗的愿望却不可能打破自己的桎梏，谵妄幼稚地否定真相。还要这样不顾现实、跌跌撞撞地循环下去吗，他快要输掉全部了。不如接受什么人的灌输，接受残杀、接受自我消灭的世界吧。也一并接受她的死。...？  
他的思想停滞了。冲撞变得激烈，他感到下腹发涨生疼，但甬道内部微薄的酥麻积聚着，好像要酝酿什么。还有阴影里混浊的绿光，听不真切的嗡嗡耳语，一切都让他不安。即使他准备好放手，胸口仍然被巨块堵塞。他余光看见那抹深蓝。它是不是变得过于明亮就像她快要被吞没在肉靡中他的本能在大喊不要消失——  
也许什么都是他大脑记忆的骗术。他清晰感觉到体内冲进一股湿润，父亲的尖牙咬破了他的嘴唇，舌头闯进微张的嘴巴深处，好像害怕离她还不够近。热热的气息被他吸入。唇边的血爬下脸颊，和其他血污、泪水肮脏地糊在一起。  
他并没有感觉到当年会感受到那种濒死的快乐，那种真的可以忘掉自己的快乐。只有淹没神经的疲累。也许他的空洞是填不满的，或说...。他的心似乎因为没有被那人填满而有些轻松。  
“永远和我在一起，帕特里夏...”父亲怜爱地说恍惚地说，一遍一遍地确认，轻抚他沾满鲜血的额头和头发。他费力移开死滞的眼睛，没有可以给身上的这个人的答案。他和母亲的生命早已尽数归父亲所有了，那人却没有察觉到似的，不知足地强求下去、直到毁灭，就像那人的空洞也无法填满。母亲无法接纳沾染腐败气息的自我，选择了死；他也只想要完全消失。不只是否定自己的身份——装成被父亲需要的人格、或是完全的对立面否定全部都只是同样空虚，赎不清他存在的错误。徘徊的冤魂在诘问他永远回答不了的问题。  
但是他的心好像稳稳地落下来了。原来那个愿望已经是本能、笨拙的韧劲变成了肌肉记忆。他反复回味着这个事实。关于克莱尔的一切兀自涌现，让他重新感到安全。  
他一点也不无辜。他也只是一个黑洞，像抓住救命稻草一样可悲地依附于她。但是他永远不能忘记克莱尔给予的意义。她向他伸出手来的意义、后方没有退路前方没有胜算也勇敢地坚定地战斗下去的意义。即使是注定孤独消逝的生命，只要见过那光一次，也会相信生命是确切而快乐的。  
父亲的语气好像有点不对劲。他第一次能空出心思来察觉那个人的不确定，不禁有点想笑。不是因为报复的快感，也许倒是在笑自己。  
那个人和他一样绝望地需要着某人。他们的自我也都已经破败不堪、毫无意义。但也都会拖着残烛般的理智追求下去纠缠下去至死方休。两人连内在都如此相近。不过，他却好像可以看陌生人一样看清父亲了。这次自己也没能反抗半分，只是凄惨地任他摆布。但是——但是无论多少次欺辱，就算他已经屈服于自己的可笑和肮脏，他大概还是不会放弃的吧。  
那声音还在头上盘旋。  
“再见，父亲。”他冷静地盖过那人的妄语，想起更重要的事。  
他主动合上眼皮。这次毫不费力地陷入了无意识的梦。一切都消失了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇形式和内容上都深深地受到了某篇mob的影响....。从精神屈服到自我崩溃。但是随便吧。写完可以扔了！而且，谢谢，想那些角色很快乐（“最坚定的人最为迷茫。”Ashe/Noel真的很像。他们从不退让，是因为一旦退让自我就会失去意义吧  
> +最初只是想爽一下r向，重看bs真的被这对父子的糜烂惊到了。Nicholas认出Noel的眼睛那里太没救了。是Nicholas几乎把Noel逼到精神上人间失格。可是当Noel真的丧失人的身份时，又是Nicholas最快领悟和接受了他的存在，无论那是多么丑陋的姿态。这是对Patricia最疯狂的执念，也是对Noel最彻底的否定。真不知当事人的Noel酱是什么心情。偏偏被那个人那样认出。失去一切已经够绝望还要被孽缘插一刀。  
> 


End file.
